100 Edward and Bella Themes
by Mayura-Hikari-090
Summary: 100 drabbles and stories from the POV of Edward and Bella. Fluffy and romantic [ExB BxE, EdwardBella]
1. Snow

_This is an experiment to see if those one word drabble ideas work. 100 stories/reflections, all from the point of view of Edward and Bella (my new favorite couple). I won't tell you which point of view the particular drabble is from. I think that's part of a drabble. Reading into it and figuring out the message without it being told to you. Here are my Edward/Bella 100 themes._

**1. Snow **

His skin is like snow…although harder like stone. He is a perfect granite statue, craved by gods so it would seem.

So how come in his arms on the snowy winter day…I felt warmer and safer than I ever could have felt in my whole life?


	2. Kiss

_By the way...I'm planning to try and upload at least one theme a day so the 100 will go by quicker. Just wanted to let you all know._

**2. Kiss **

Her lips touch mine ever so gently—she always was timid when we kissed for fear of making things harder for me. Her mouth is so warm and soft, a constant reminder of how fragile she is. But, her kisses are the sweetest things I ever could taste, even tastier than her blood.

Because she gives them willingly.


	3. Height

_This is an actual one-shot, so to speak. I would like to give credit to my little sister, who told me this story (it actually happened to her) and I would like to thank her for letting me use it in place of the original word (which was "Easter"). Thanks Na-chan._

**3. Height**

It honestly isn't fair that he's so freakishly tall. All the males are tall in his family; even the girls are pretty tall (except for maybe Alice).

I'm scared of heights. I'm scared of them because being higher off the ground means that there is much more to fall and that means more damage when you hit the ground.

He didn't know that about me until that day in the meadow.

"You're afraid of heights?" he asked, incredulously. "Why?"

I explained my theory and he laughed. I pouted. It was downright rude to laugh when it made perfect sense to me. I suppose though when you're six foot two, being afraid of heights is kind of silly.

He hugged me gently. "I'm sorry. I just thought you were only afraid of silly things, like needles."

"Needles are scary!" I protested but he cut me off with a short peck on the lips.

"Silly Bella," he chided softly. "At least this proves your mind does work like a normal person's…_sometimes_."

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically.

"Come on," he said, standing and offering his marble hand to me. "Let's cure you of your one rational fear."

"Wh-what?" I stammered. He lifted me to my feet and then crouched down in front of me with his back to me. "What are you doing, Edward?"

"Get on my shoulders," he stated simply.

"No."

"Bella…."

"Why? So I can fall off and break my nose?"

He turned to look at me with an annoyed expression. "Do you really think I'll let you fall? You know I won't let anyone—or anything—hurt you. Now get on my shoulders."

I pursed my lips, trying to come up with a good argument. None came, so I unsteadily climbed on to his shoulders, knotting my fingers in his bronze hair.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Don't run really fast!" I pleaded, my voice trembling.

"You think I would do that to you?" I could see his eyes rolling. "Silly girl."

He ran at normal human speed around the meadow. At first, I clutched to his hair, trembling, afraid to let go or even to look up. And then I did.

The world seemed a little smaller from up on his shoulders. Maybe it was because his arms tightly around my legs or his laughter in my ears—soon joined by my own, but for a moment…I forgot to be afraid. No, I just wasn't afraid. Being on his shoulders, supported by him, I knew everything would be okay.

And it has been since.


	4. Betrayal

_Sorry this is such a short update, but homework is piling...grrrrr. I promise you another update at least by Wednesday!_

**4. Betrayal **

"I'll always love you…you are my life now."

It wasn't just a statement. It was a promise.

And they ask me why _I_ was the one curled up in dirty attics, trying to survive through one hour at a time.

I broke a promise, a sacred promise, to my angel. I left her in pieces, only to have some _dog_ patch her up again. Well, that was rude. I am grateful for him for taking care of her. I wish it had been enough.

I'll always have to live with my betrayal…another sin on top of so many.

_On a note, I loooooooove Jacob so much. I think he was kind of difficult in _Eclipse_, but other than that I wish I could adopt him and hug the living mess out of him. He's so cuuute! _


	5. Camera

_Another update! I'm getting good about doing uploading daily. Yeah! Just wait...all the homework will pile up and you won't get an update for weeks. Let's hope it doesn't come to that though._

**5. Camera **

"Stop moving so much!"

I reach out to him, but he is, of course, much to fast for me. "I have to commemorate this moment!" I cry, giggling.

He pouts, quite uncharacteristically for him but very comical. He's just mad because I made him dress up…on Halloween.

Of course, I need pictures to prove later that I really did get him into a stereotypical vampire costume. And of course only the Cullens and I would understand the irony of it.

"Let me take to damn picture, Edward. Then we can get this stupid party over with." I move the viewfinder to my eye and poise my finger over the button. "Ready?"

He grumbles something incoherently and then makes a show of pouting again.

Click.

It's the cutest picture I've ever taken. Even Edward with plastic fangs is adorable.

And thus, the picture earns a spot on the front of my scrapbook…

…only to disappear mysteriously a few weeks later. Damn vampire.

_Can you see it??? Edward in a vampire costume! I thought of this when we were browsing through a Halloween store and I made some dry comment about the Cullens and Halloween. "Edward's favorite time of the year...when people can unknowingly but openly mock his very existence." We love you, Edward!_


	6. Chips

_Sorry this update is a little late. I've been finishing _The Great Gatsby_ in English (excellent book by the way) and spending my computer time watching _The Phantom of the Opera_ (excellent musical). So here it is...a little belated but okay! And if you haven't figured out, the points-of-view will alternate per chapter (unless I feel like shakin' things up). The odd numbered chapters are Bella's POV and the even numbered ones are Edward's. Okay that's enough from me...on with the chapter! _

**6. Chips **

Lunch is, without a doubt, the most tedious and boring time of the day…well, for a vampire. We can't really have lunch without slaughtering the masses of students.

I do, however, find it very intriguing to watch her eat, mostly because everything she does is just so adorable.

Vampires, as I'm sure you can guess, do not eat very daintily or gracefully. We can eat without spilling a drop of blood on ourselves (with much practice of course), but the actual process is very gruesome.

Humans, in direct contrast, have very delicate and neat eating habits. Even the ones that spill food on themselves or get it all over their mouths look very refined next to a feeding vampire.

I never paid attention to human eating habits before I met her. Suddenly, I found it fascinating. Today, for instance, she was munching on a bag of potato chips (she said that her stomach was bothering her, therefore she didn't want to eat much.).

I watched as she took one of the golden chips from the bag and placed it on her tongue, pulling it into her mouth, chewing and eventually swallowing it.

Why this fascinated me so much, I have no idea. Maybe it was because her lips and mouth captivated me so (after all I never took much time to actually look at her lips as I was usually kissing them). Maybe it was because it was another startling difference between us—besides the fact we are of different species.

It didn't matter why I stared at her for so long. It was all worth it when she looked up, a deep blush on her cheeks, and asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

Seeing her pretty face blush so deeply made it all the more captivating.

_Edward is kind of...strange. But we still love him. I have officially hooked two people on _Twilight_ since I got it over the summer. My friend is reading it now and she's so addicted, it's hilarious. Read and review por favor! Also Story Alerts/Faves WITH reviews are greatly appreciated (hint hint). _


	7. Hands

_I am _so_ sorry for this late update. I got a horrible stomach flu Friday and missed school then and on Monday...leading to loads of make up work to do. I do hope you enjoy this update even though it has some dark content...enjoy!_

**7. Hands **

"Bella…."

His velvet voice is soft as are his granite hands on my face, smoothing soft, cold circles on my flushed cheeks.

I can't meet his eyes. I can't open my mouth. His voice speaks again, soft and hurt, not from anything I've done…but from something that couldn't be avoided.

"I'm so sorry…I…." I cut him off with a quick kiss and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Please stop. It's not your fault. You know I love you…no matter what." He stiffens, but still tightens his arms around me.

"I love you too."

I fall asleep, pressing my shoulder against his cold body, my shoulder which suddenly this morning had a purple bruise on it.

A bruise the exact shape of his hand.

Some things can't be helped.

_Wow...poor Edward. He tries and tries and yet the world keeps on bitch-slapping him. Review please with alerts/faves! Thanks so much!_


	8. Taste

_I would like to point out that this update would have come Saturday except that the document uploader thingy was being very special. So...just some Edward/Bella fluff...no plot really (but when have any of these had plots?). Enjoy s'vous plait (Love my horrible French?)_

**8. Taste **

Hmm…even after being completely desensitized from her, I still can't stop appreciating her delicious scent.

I skim my nose lightly across her neck, inhaling, as she sleeps soundly. She rolls over, her hair fanning out on the pillow, stirring up the scent more. I smile and tuck a stray strand behind her ear. When she murmurs my name, I lean down and tuck my head between her neck and shoulder, enjoying her warmth.

That's how I will stay until she wakes a few hours later, grateful for the warmth of her skin…the constant reminder of her delicacy and the sweet blood that flows in her veins.

The sweet blood I will be forced to taste…but no one else will.

So eager for eternal damnation…

_Above quote belongs to Stephenie Meyer (the coolest lady ever) as do Edward and Bella and all of the wonderful Cullens...and Jacob too. _


	9. Jam

_A note on this update...this is AU if you look really hard (hence why Bella is addressed as "Mrs. Masen"). Um, basically, Bella and Edward are married and she's making jam (I guess because she's bored...what did housewives do in the 1910's?). Some overtures of an adult nature in here...but it's rated T so I'm not worried. Enjoy :)_

**9. Jam **

An explosion of sweet, tangy flavor in my mouth…delicious and sharp…yummy and satisfying.

The door to the kitchen swings open and I feel a warm arm drape over my shoulder. "And what will we be dining on this evening, Mrs. Masen?" an even warmer, velvet voice asks.

"Strawberry jam," I say, holding up my finger which is coated in sweet, red jam.

"Sounds delicious," he replies, taking my finger into his mouth and sucking the jam off it. His sharp eyes meet mine in the most sensuous look. "But a bit too sweet for dinner."

I pull away, blushing deeply. I can just see him smirking, pleased with himself. "Actually we're having chicken for dinner…the jam is for dessert."

When he doesn't answer right away, I turn to look at him. Bad idea. He's smirking again, his eyes smoldering. "Like I said…sounds delicious."

Then he captures my lips in a sweet kiss that tasted like jam.

_Edward's gonna get lucky...oh sorry. Heh. Don't ask me why this is AU...I just read "Jam" and thought of little housewife Bella making jam and Edward having too much fun with it. Yep that's how my mind works._


	10. Spring

_New update!!! Has any else noticed that all my recent updates have been pointless fluffy drabbles? I have like no time; therefore, I have no time for full-length one-shots. I hope to be inspired by a future prompt. Thanks in advance for reviews/faves/alerts and to people who have stuck with this. We made it to 10! Let's get to 100 (that's a stretch I know)! _

**10. Spring **

"Look! Edward…the flowers in the trees bloomed. Aren't they pretty?"

I pull her close and smile softly at her. "They're beautiful, love."

She smiles and blushes, looking at me with those sweet brown eyes from under her lashes. She moves gently out of my embrace to stand under one of the blossomed trees. She reaches out and brushes her fingers across a delicate petal. "I love spring so much," she murmurs. "It even makes Forks a little cheerier."

I laugh softly and wrap my arms around her from behind. Gently, I pry her fingers from the flower and pluck it from the tree. I move in front of her and place the flower in her hair, marveling at the softness of the mahogany strands. "Beautiful," I whisper.

Spring has come.

_I really need to write a one-shot. Bad. _


	11. Blankets

_Okay...this is kind of a one-shot. And it should really be called "Quilts" instead of "Blankets" but who's paying attention to titles anyway? I was looking at the coming prompts and some will be AU because I have some good AU ideas. I will specify before each if there needs explanation about the universe (such as time period and stuff like that). This one is present universe though with some cuuuteness. Enjoy!_

**11. Blankets **

"Be gentle, Edward."

"I am, but this isn't easy."

"Don't be so rough. It's not that hard if you're gentle."

He muttered something incoherently, but I'm sure it was not very nice. I reached over and took his hands, plucking the sewing needle from them. "You're terrible at this," I chided, grinning at him. He frowned and grabbed the needle.

"I'm not that bad. I mean…look at your stitches! They're…actually, they're quite perfect." His frown grew comically deeper as he examined my tiny, neat stitches in the quilt.

We were—at Esme's suggestion—quilting for the town craft festival. We had endured two long hours of quilting lessons from Esme and then were left alone to complete the project by Saturday, the day of the festival. Esme told me I was doing well…but Edward, on the other hand…not so much.

"Ouch!"

"You stuck yourself again, didn't you?" Edward didn't even look up from his reckless sewing.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"It's a good thing I'm immune to your blood now and everyone else is out of here hanging decorations," he commented dryly.

"Thanks."

"It's not your fault you're so clumsy. It's actually one of your more endearing traits."

"Thanks again. Great to know that you love me because I can't walk on a flat surface without finding something to trip on."

"It's cute."

"Moron."

He looked up then and our eyes met. We stared at each other for only a moment before bursting into laughter. I was wiping tears from my eyes by the time our roars of laughter died down. When I opened my eyes again, Edward was leaning toward me, taking my hand gently.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Nah. It stopped bleeding, too."

"I noticed."

I looked away before I started laughing again. We had to finish the quilt before Esme got home or she would never let us live it down.

The quilt finally got finished, with half tiny, neat stitches and half long, crooked ones. It is funny how there really is something that Edward can't do perfectly…though I don't think he has any desire to. Who wants to quilt anyway?

_Who does want to quilt? Oh well, this wasn't much of a one-shot, but it's all I got for now. I'm burnt out dudes. I'm going to try for at least three updates this weekend though because I have NO HOMEWORK, baby! But I'm going to the fair tomorrow and spending the night with a friend so the three will probably be various times Sunday. Maybe I'll go for two...hmmm. _


	12. Picnic

_Here's the update that should have preceeded two others on SUNDAY! But let me explain...I went to the fair on Sat. and then spent the night with a friend and then went to the movies on Sun. with my other friend and...yeah. It was crazy. And yesterday I was so tired, I could write anything. I'm sorry all. But a quick note on this update. This is AU (obviously since Edward is eating and radiating heat), modern day. Sort of in the context of a fanfic I'm toying with currently (don't expect it uploaded though). That's about it...enjoy as always :)_

**12. Picnic **

The wind blew a gentle breeze that stirred up the slow rolling waves. The sand was warm beneath our feet, but not uncomfortably so. About halfway down the beach, we stopped and spread the blanket to sit on, and we unpacked our lunch, dutifully prepared by Bella.

We ate in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying one another's company and watching the sun set over the horizon. I stole glances at her every now and then, admiring the way the breeze blew her soft hair and stirred up the sarong she wore around her swimsuit.

After awhile, the sun had gone down and the temperature dropped significantly. Bella scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder, still snacking on the chips we brought. I wrapped my arm around her and laid my head on hers. "This was a good idea, Edward," she said, softly. "It's nicer when there isn't anyone around."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Are you too cold?"

"I'm fine." She lifted her head to look at me, grinning. "Want anything else before I pack it up?"

I shook my head and helped her wrap up the food to pack away. I had laughed when she had come from her house carrying a real wicker picnic basket. I seriously thought that my grandmother was the only person alive who still had one and used it. Bella explained that she found it and thought it would be cute for today. She even found a red-checkered picnic blanket.

It was incredibly old-fashioned…which I guess was Bella's way of telling me that she was okay with me being old-fashioned. In a weird twisted sense, I think that's exactly what she was saying.

_Weird way of tying it up, I know. I really like writing Edward/Bella AU...I can't figure out why though. I guess for the same reason as Zelink AU. Okay, that's enough from me. Later, dudes. Reviews with faves/alerts are greatly appreciated! Thanks everyone :) _


	13. Rain

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while...it was the last week of the first quarter, so they were crackin' down on us with work work WORK. School is the devil. Well, school up until college is anyway. Enjoy this update! Arigato minna-san :)_

**13. Rain **

The droplets made random patterns on the window, obscuring my vision. I rested my chin on my folded hands and watched the rain beat softly on the glass. I was staring ahead, but I wasn't seeing anything in front of my eyes.

_He'll be home soon…he'll be home soon. _

I traced a pattern on the foggy pane. "Edward…," I whispered. A loud clap of thunder sounded and I jumped. "Please hurry…."

Suddenly, a thousand horrible things that could have happened rushed through my mind. His car broke down…he got stuck…a tree crushed him….

And then it all seemed silly. Edward is immortal. It would take more than a tree or a broken down car to get him.

But the more I stared out the window, the more the worry crept back into the pit of my stomach.

I decided not to look anymore. I lay down on my bed and curled up on my side facing the wall and not the window. I forced my eyes shut and willed sleep to take me. Another loud clap of thunder and I sat up, shaking. "Edward…."

I was staring at the window, so I didn't see my bedroom door open. I turned when the hinges squeaked and almost screamed, until the intruder stepped forward.

"Edward!" I leaped at him, not caring that he was soaking wet. "What took so long?"

He hugged me back tightly and sat down on my bed, still holding me. "This weather is a bit of a hindrance…sorry, I couldn't be quicker." He smiled, touching my face lightly with his cold fingers.

"It's okay," I replied, snuggling up to him.

He lay back against my blankets, while I rested my cheek against his chest. I fell asleep after awhile, listening to his breathing…and to the rain.

_Bella is such a worrywart...but so am I so whatever. Random note: I've written a Tidus/Yuna story, so if you like FFX and/or Tidus/Yuna, go read it! It's pretty funny. Thanks for reading and all faves/alerts WITH reviews are loved beyond recognition :)_


	14. Sun

_Here is the update, much over due. Gomen nasai!!!! I actually can't blame it on school. This time, it's been all me. You see, I'm trying to finish the _Death Note_ manga, which is much easier said than done considering that it's 108 chapters. I'm on 48 as of now...and I MUST FINISH IT! L RULES! Okay...more on my budding obsession later (don't worry. I will complete this since I don't support a romantic couple from _Death Note_...at least now.). Enjoy the update!_

**14. Sun **

I leaned my stone cold cheek against my equally cold and stone hand. Sunny days are the most boring. I can't go to school to see Bella. I can't go outside. I can only sit inside or stand in the backyard.

It sucks.

"Hey Edward?" I turned at Alice's voice. She handed me the phone. "It's Bella." She winked and walked off.

I narrowed my eyes at Alice and swallowed my dry comment. "Hello, Bella," I said in to the receiver.

"I missed you at school today," she said, her warm voice filling my ear and making me smile. She always cut to the chase, it seemed. "It's no fun without you."

"Yes, no fun without the know-it-all," I agreed and she laughed.

"Well, who else is going to whisper the answers to me in Calculus so I don't look stupid?"

"You never look stupid, love."

She snorted. "Sure."

"In fact, you are adorable when you're lost."

"Thanks."

"I love you."

"…I love you too." I could see her smiling.

"Do you need help with your Calculus homework?"

"Well…you can help me when you come over tonight."

I laughed. "It's a date then."

"See you tonight. I love you."

"Love you, too. See you tonight."

We hung up and I realized sunny days aren't all bad.

_Hmmm...not one of my best. I think it's kind of corny but tell me what you think, mmmkay? Later dudes. Reviews with Faves/Alerts are greatly appreciated, even if you just say it was good. _


	15. Life

_I would like to sincerely apologize for this being so late... Don't lynch me! No, in all seriousness, the tardiness of this very craptastic update is due to my fake ADD and new obsession. Anyone interesting in reading some _Death Note_ yaoi (Danica...???), check out my profile and go to "A Night to Remember". It's pretty...interesting. Considering everything else I've written. And now I'm off topic again and rambling. Enjoy the drabble and as always review :)_

**15. Life **

He released her hand, now a stone, cold marble. He waited with bated breath until she opened her eyes.

Two ruby red orbs stared into his and his breath caught. He knew if he had a heartbeat it would have stopped…just like hers.

She was beautiful…she had always been. Now, she was like him—a monster. No! He wouldn't let himself think of her that way. Not his angel…never his angel.

She smiled, the blood in her eyes softening. He forced a smile back and stooped to kiss her cold lips.

Her life was over…but theirs was just beginning.

_GAH! I'm not stopping this just because of the new obsession but updates won't be as frequent. I WILL UPDATE! I WILL NOT LET YOU ALL DOWN! Because, honestly, I love all you guys. New readers and old ones. You make it look good on my stats screen. So thank you. I'll write something awesome for you soon...yaoi anyone?_


	16. Heart

_I think this is my shortest one...and I'm so sorry!!! Please, lynching is now acceptable because I know how evil I'm being not updating this and not making longer updates!!! I really am so sorry but I can't help my now warped mind. I'm only on 16 and I'm cracking...gah! But I shall not give up! All of your reviews and faves keep me going so keep it up! Any suggestions are ever-so-helpful! I love all of you! Arigato minna-san:)_

**16. Heart **

"Your hand-me-down, remember? You said that was acceptable."

I watch the emotions play on her sweet face as she examined her "hand-me-down". There was amazement, joy and love in her deep eyes. She poked it with one finger, watching with admiration at the sparkles the light cast through the facets.

"It's beautiful," she said sincerely. I almost chuckled out loud. Who would have thought a girl wouldn't enjoy nice presents and would make such a fuss to get one?

I was glad she liked it though.

A crystal heart…. "And it, too, is yours."

_Damn...I WILL tell you that in about 3 chapters, there will be some questionable material...more info when it comes but I'm not upping the rating for ONE chapter. Reviews with faves/alerts appreciated! Oh and if anyone is interested in doing a Death Note roleplay, PM me. I don't do AIM or MSN or any kind of messenger, but e-mail is okay with me :) Thanks everyone! Much love ;)_


	17. Sex

_WARNING! For those who didn't get it from the Chapter 17: SEX! part...yeah, questionable material ahead. Actually, this is quite tame and very sweet. I originally wrote this for a fanfiction about Edward and Bella's wedding, but it got too long and no, I'm not ever going to upload it. On a completely unrelated note, I got a new laptop that is just for me! Yayy! Hopefully that will grant some inspiration...I'm running out of creative ideas. Anyone got an idea for "Monument"? Let me know! Enjoy as always._

**17. Sex **

He collapsed beside me, taking a moment before he moved back over me.

He touched my face with his hands, breathing hard, practically panting.

"Edward…you're trembling," I whispered, stroking his cheek with my own quaking fingers. The action was so human that I forgot why I was supposed to be afraid.

He chuckled shakily. "I'll be okay," he murmured, his fingers tracing my face over and over. I closed my eyes, willing my breathing to slow though I didn't want this moment to end.

He moved to the side, so nothing but his head was on top of me. He laid it calmly against my chest, between my breasts…listening to my heart.

"I _am_ stronger than I thought," he whispered, mostly to himself. "That's good to know…_very _good to know."

I nodded, knotting my fingers in his bronze hair, holding him against me. His cold skin felt even colder, but very nice, against my over-heated flesh.

"I love you…I love you so much," I said softly, my voice coming out breathy.

"I love you too," he murmured back. He reached up and touched my lips, then my cheeks and eyes. "Now, shush. Sleep my Bella. My sweet Bella. I love you."

My eyes fluttered shut at his touch and the warm velvet of his voice. I heard him hum a familiar lullaby—my lullaby-- that was sweet and gentle. Soon, I fell into an exhausted sleep.

_Aww, isn't that sweet that he didn't kill her while...well yeah. I'm being mean. I LOVE YOU EDWARD (and L-chan)! Hey anyone wanna read a Harry Potter/Death Note roleplay...clickie clickie on my profile! It's on my blogspot. Check it out! Alerts and faves are always sweeter with reviews :)_


	18. Monument

_Whoo hoo! I finally updated! Anyway, this one is actually one-shot-like! Another whoo hoo! So yeah...thanks to everyone who helped with ideas for this (as I was stuck). I'll let you know what the next prompt is if I can't figure that one out. Enjoy!_

**18. Monument **

"What do you think inspired them?"

"You mean what do I think compelled them to carve giant faces in a rock? How should I know?"

"Bella, this is a national monument. Show some respect."

"Respect for giant faces in a rock?"

Edward shook his head. "Bella, this is an amazing feat. Be respectful."

I frowned and muttered, "Respectful of a rock…."

Our class had taken a trip to the Mount Rushmore. Why the class had to take this trip was beyond me. And why they had to take it _in the dead of winter_ is even farther beyond me.

At least Edward and Alice got to come. Speaking of which, Alice was currently texting on her phone (probably to Jasper) when they had told us to leave our phones on the bus.

I walked over to the lookout Edward was standing on. He draped his arm across my shoulders and pulled me close. "It's romantic isn't it?" he asked softly.

I snorted. "Faces in a rock…not my idea of a prime make-out spot."

Edward smirked. "Bet I can change your mind." He leaned close and pressed his lips to mine.

I forgot all about the class around us and the rock with faces in front of us. All that mattered was Edward and his lips, and wow, he's such a good kisser.

He pulled away with a _Well?_ look.

"Okay, Mount Rushmore is on my 'Prime make-out spot' list, now."

Edward laughed. "Is that a long list?"

"It's pretty much limited to your car, my car, my room, your room."

"And now a national monument."

"That isn't bad is it? Making out at a national monument?"

Edward chuckled. "Come on, Bella. The rest of the class is leaving."

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Come on, silly girl."

"Edward!"

Later, I would think it was kind of strange that four presidents saw me kiss my boyfriend. Oh well, it's just a rock with faces.

_Ah, Bella has no real patriotism...but who does? I've got to advertise for uno momento. 1) My HP/DN RP Ep 2 on my blogger is finally up! Check out the link on my profile. 2) My friend is writing an original story on her Livejournal. Features materialistic woman and her younger lover. It's really good! She's like the best writer so go read! cokainekate(dot)livejournal(dot)com. It's under "Liz! Here's Chapter 1!" Thanks to all! Alerts/Faves with REVIEWS get more love...hint hint._


	19. Christmas

_Yay! Christmas update! Merry Christmas to all and Happy Holidays (to those who don't celebrate Christmas--ain't nothin' wrong with it by the way)! Here's a fluffy Christmas update from the world of Edward and Bella. Enjoy (especially Edward's sweater heh heh)! _

**19. Christmas**

I knocked on the door to the Swan household, juggling the packages under one arm—not exactly a difficult task, especially for a vampire.

Charlie opened it after I'd knocked twice with an irritated expression. "Oh, Edward," he grunted. "Nice to see you. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, sir," I replied, politely just as Bella skidded around the corner and flew into my arms.

"Merry Christmas, Edward!" she giggled. She pulled away seeming to actually take in my appearance for the first time. I held my breath and waited for her reaction.

She snickered. "Nice sweater, Edward."

I frowned. "It's…from Alice. She got all of us ones like this. Only Carlisle liked his though…of course, he could've just been being nice."

"Probably," she replied, giggling. The sweater was of the corny-holiday-worse-than-moldy-fruitcake sort with reindeer, a Santa with a cotton ball beard and shiny Christmas trees. "May I ask why you are wearing it?"

"Because Alice said she would kill me if I didn't it." I paused, reconsidering my choice of words. "Or rather that she would wound me beyond recognition."

Bella laughed again. "Sounds like Alice." She was now eyeing the packages under my arm, two brightly wrapped packages to be exact.

"Edward…," she said in her warning tone. "What did you get me?"

"Well, you'll have to wait and open it won't you?"

Bella frowned. "I told you not to spend any money on me."

"Even on Christmas you're being like this?" I kissed her cheek gently. "Can't you be gracious, at least in the holiday spirit?"

"Humbug," she muttered. "I'm glad you're here though."

"Me too. What's for dinner?" I winked at her.

"Ham, potatoes, salad and chocolate cake," she replied. "With help from Charlie."

"Sounds heavenly," I replied, kissing her again.

We ate—or rather Bella and Charlie ate—and then retired in front of the Swan Christmas Tree© to open presents. Bella presented me with hers—a tie that flashed and played "Carol of the Bells" and a book examining Shakespeare's greatest works. She then exchanged with Charlie. She gave him a new coat with fleece lining and she received a beautiful bracelet with her initials on it.

Then it was my turn. I presented them both with my presents. For Charlie, I had picked out a scarf and glove set (or rather Alice did), and of course, for Bella, I had something special. She gasped and turned bright pink, as I figured she would.

She pulled out a silver locket that hung from the end of a fine chain. She examined it as it dangled in front of her face before gently prying it open. Inside, Esme and I had carefully placed pictures of our family and Bella's. On the back, engraved in the shiny metal, it said, "From my family…to yours."

"It's beautiful," she breathed. "Thank you, Edward."

"Merry Christmas, Bella," I said, smiling.

That was when Charlie decided to excuse himself to clean up the kitchen. I leaned across the open packages and kissed her softly. "Merry Christmas," she whispered against my lips.

* * *

That night, I snuck into her room like always (vampires don't rest, even on holidays). She was fingering the tiny locket as she reclined on her bed. "I can't believe this," she was murmuring.

"I think it's customary even now for boyfriends to get their girlfriends jewelry on Christmas," I pointed out.

"That's not really what I was talking about," she replied, blushing.

"What then?" I crawled on the bed next to her, entwining my fingers with hers.

"I was just thinking about how…," she began. "Oh, never mind. It was stupid. Thank you. It's really pretty."

"What were you going to say?"

"I don't want to tell you," she muttered, stubbornly.

"Please?" I asked in my most persuasive voice.

"I thought…if you gave me jewelry I would think it was cliché and corny," she admitted. "But I really do like it."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it so much." I kissed her nose. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Edward," she murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And we watched as the Christmas sun rose over the sleepy town of Forks, casting its spell on everyone there.

_Aww. For everyone's information, the thing about the sweater and the singing tie came from an in-the-works AU Death Note fic I'm working on where Light is an FBI agent and he tells his partner he's always wanted a singing tie. Yeah...I wanted to use it and since the Death Note fic is no where near ready to be posted it...I tortured Edward instead (huggles Edward). Hope you all enjoyed! Alerts/Faves WITH REVIEWS make even sweeter Christmas/Non-denominational winter presents! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all! May your winters be warm with the blessing of family and blah blah blah, review 'cause that's all I care about (just kidding) Love to all and God, this was a long AN ;)_


	20. Flowers

_Remember how I said that Twilight yaoi was only mildly disturbing and I would never in a million years write it? ...heh, I lied. Sort of. Don't worry, though. Behold my first piece of crack fanfiction ever... I WARN you, this makes no sense and is mildly disturbing. I am not responsible for any melted eyeballs or warped minds. Enjoy though._

**20. Flowers**

I was walking down a hallway…at least, I think so. You see, it was so dark I couldn't see anything. I ran my hand against the wall as I walked so I wouldn't get lost (as not lost as one can be when in a dark hallway).

I pushed open a door and came into a room filled with flowers. I could see Edward standing there with his back to me. I called out to him, but paused. What was he doing? Wait…was he….

KISSING JACOB?!

"E-E-Edward…?" I mumbled weakly. "Wh-Wh-What are you doing?"

He turned around as Jacob looked over his shoulder, both with annoyed looks. "Do you mind, Bells?" Jacob snapped. "We're busy."

WHAT THE F---

"Hey, Bella!" Alice came skipping out of nowhere, holding a bouquet of sunflowers. "Want a flower?" She noticed my shocked expression toward my best friend (who happened to be male) and my boyfriend making out. "Oh, yeah. Edward just realized he was gay. Sorry, sweetie."

My mouth dropped open. "N-n-no….it can't be!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Rosy and I just discovered that Emmett and Jasper have been going at it like bunnies behind our backs." Alice shrugged as if nothing matter anymore. "Guess being straight got too boring."

Emmett and Jasper? Edward and Jacob? EDWARD AND JACOB?!

I woke up screaming.

"Bella?" Edward clutched my arms gently. "Bella, love? What's wrong?"

"Tell me you're not gay!" I pleaded, gripping the front of his shirt. "Tell me!"

"I'm not…gay?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you alri--?"

"I'm fine," I replied, wiping the sweat from my brow. "I'm fine…just had…a weird nightmare, is all."

"Huh."

The next day, Alice skipped up to me with a bouquet of sunflowers. "Want a flower, Bella?"

She still doesn't get why I ripped them all up and threw them away. She thinks I just don't like sunflowers.

_HOORAY FOR TWILIGHT CRACK! Oh my God, am I the only one that thinks Edward/Jacob would be so hot (just to look at not for real?) Heh...any Absolute Boyfriend fans out there (if you don't know what I'm talking about then you're not). Check out this pairing...Night and Light. Heh heh Night!Light. Mwhahahaha. Evil me. I'm really hyper and I don't know why. So yeah...sorry if this scarred anyone. Don't flame though. If you hated it, so what? I thought it was funny. You should too. LOVE YOU ALL! Reviews with faves/alerts are loved even more than others. :)_


	21. Blood

_HOLY SHIT AN UPDATE!! I'm sorry I've been slacking with the Ed/Bella but...yeah. Go to my blog for updates on my latest obsessions (mostly involving a very attractive Korean R&B singer/actor). Anyhoo, this came from me looking for updates on the Twilight movie (which I am so stoked about) and then finding myself reading the first chap of _Midnight Sun_ as I am wont to do when I go to Mrs. Meyer's page. And enough rambling from me (if you're even still reading). Enjoy._

**21. Blood **

Sometimes in the darkest nights as I sit in my room (not sleeping of course), I think back to that day when I first met you and how easily the course of our fates could've been changed.

And it scares me to think of just how easily it could have changed. Love, you don't understand how easily I could have killed you and so many others. You say that you understand, and you still love me.

But you don't.

Your blood doesn't bother me anymore. It's still the sweetest scent in the world (and you're still the sweetest in the world and always will be), but the thought of spilling one drop makes me sick (if a vampire could get sick).

What I'm trying to say is…things that you already know because I tell you all the time. I just want you to know that I've never forgotten that day in the cafeteria and then in the classroom.

I'll never forget.

_Awww, Edward (huggles even though I love Ben Barnes and Rain). Oh, I've gots a question for some of my readers (who I love with all of my heart). I have a poll on my profile page about original stories. Please vote! I really need to know where people would read an original story so I can get some of mine out there. Thanks guys! Love to all!_


	22. IMPORTANT!

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

_First of all, I would like to thank the many, many, MANY people who have faved and reviewed this story/project. All of your reviews and faves mean the world to me and I'm deeply glad that you liked this so much._

_But the sad truth is, I am not continuing with this project. If you have read my profile then you know this already. However, I have received many reviews since I posted that that have said to update soon, etc. _

_This is merely to clear up any misconceptions. Just because I am not updating doesn't mean I don't want you to review or fave, etc. I am telling you that a story alert, however, will be pointless as this is the last thing I am posting to this story._

_I really enjoyed writing this (and _Twilight_) for a time. But I have moved on, mainly from the fandom of _Twilight_ in general. You can read my thoughts on it and why I've had it with _Twilight_ on my profile (and no, it isn't because it's popular. I'm not that shallow)._

_Again, I thank everyone for their reviews and faves. You all are what made me continue this. I don't expect you to read any of my new stuff (as it's all mostly of the horror variety, but I do have a romantic comedy in the works—it's original though). I just want to let you all know how much this meant to me for awhile. But unfortunately, we all have to move on._

_I will reply to any reviews that are nice or more eloquent than "OMG U SUCK! HOW CAN U DO DIS?!" I ask you to respect my opinions and decisions and I will respect yours. To put it bluntly, flames will not be responded to and action will be taken against._

_And signing off with one more THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU __**THANK YOU**__!!!!_


End file.
